Sunny Rainy Afternoon
by Klotho
Summary: How did the foot massage in "Torrent of Terror" go? A Vlad/Danny PWP one-shot


"This has been a great time Uncie Vlad - I really must tie my emotions to the weather more often!"

Danny could no longer suppress a grin. Having an arch-enemy at one's mercy was so much fun.

"And I'm really looking forward to that foot-massage..."

"Anything for you, dear boy." Closing the door Vlad let out a small sigh.

"Keeping you calm and happy is my motto, you know."

The boy was growing more and more annoying with every second; but Vlad was not too keen on being chased around by rain clouds again.

Then again ha had just paid for a whole hall full of video gaming consoles. There had to be SOME way to keep the boy busy and happy. An idea was forming in his mind, when he was suddenly hit by a shoe. Belonging to a certain teenager who was sitting in a golden chair, waving his toes at him.

"My feet are waiting to be massaged, Vlad!"

He could have sworn the boy was snickering. This was beyond intolerable! As he sat down on the chair next to Danny's and took one of the naked feet in his hands he struggled to keep the anger from reaching his expression.

"Why Daniel; you were right: You really are in need of some relaxation!"

Vlad began kneading the muscles of the slim foot in his hands, never ceasing to observe Danny's reactions. The boy obviously liked what he was doing, occasionally letting a content sigh escape. Rays of sunshine warmed the room. After a few more minutes Vlad started massaging the other foot and threw the bait:

"I'm almost done - thank God you only wanted your feet massa-" he stopped as if he had just had an idea and continued in the most innocent tone of voice: "How would you like to watch a movie when I'm done?"

The boy fell for it completely.

"A movie? That sounds nice... But I think all the gaming at the arcade has made my back ache. And since you're that good at massaging - How about you take care of my shoulders, next?" Danny smiled amiably at his victim.

"Oh but I'm not THAT good at giving massages! Besides I don't think you'd really want me to give you a backrub; you'd have to take your clothes off!"

The mayor let go of Danny's feet and was about to rise, when a shirt was thrown in his face. He hid his smirk behind a facade of barely masked annoyance and caught the pair of jeans just in time. Vlad gave a sigh of resignation, put the clothes on a chair and retrieved a blanket from one of the closets.

"Unfortunately I don't have a massage table at home; so this will have to do." He handed the boy the blanket. "Just lie down on it somewhere in this room." Suspicion flashed in the boy's eyes and Vlad put as much hope and humility in his voice as possible: "Only if you don't want to change your mind, of course..."

"It'd better be worth all the effort, Vlad. Or I'll have a storm front chase you for the rest of the day!"

The boy hesitated a little, until Vlad pushed him gently down onto the blanket on the floor. Danny's skin was pale and smooth under the older man's softly stroking fingers and Vlad fought the sudden urge to sniff the black hair. He could feel the lithe body relaxing under his touch and he enjoyed the muffled noises Danny made when he worked out the tensions in the boy's musculature. Slowly he let his hands travel over the small shoulder blades, down the spine, under the fabric of the boxer shorts-

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The boy tried to turn around, but Vlad quickly pounced on him and covered Danny's mouth with his left hand, while his right dove further into the boxer shorts.

"It'd be better for you to stop struggling." Vlad closed his fingers around the part he'd been looking for.

"After all we don't want you to accidentally injure yourself, do we?"

Danny wriggled under him and tried to shake him off. Several rain clouds were forming over Vlad's head. He simply tightened his grip until the boy was screaming behind his hand.

"Do we, Daniel?"

The clouds disappeared and the boy shook his head. When Vlad allowed him to speak he sounded frightened:

"What do you want?"

What did he want? The questions reminded Vlad of dreams; forbidden fantasies; images of Danny bound and blindfolded, his to use, to destroy, to- No. He could always break the boy later. Right now he wanted to observe, to study, to watch...

"I just want you to relax a little. I'm not going to hurt you..."

Vlad's fingers were stroking the soft flesh gently as he started placing kisses all over the shivering neck and shoulders.

"Tell me how it feels, Daniel." he whispered into the boy's ear and used his free hand to lightly pinch a nipple. A deep moan was all Danny could utter.

When he carried the exhausted boy to his bathroom half an hour later, he still hadn't received an answer - but he would have to call his interior designer, soon.


End file.
